


Have You?

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [16]
Category: Youtuber (RPF)
Genre: All the games, I really should write out that monopoly scene, Other, This may/may not be important later, but it's just fun to let the ideas fester sometimes, secrets revealed! finally!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: There are still some secrets that have to be shared.Would it be the Ego household if there weren't shared through a game of some kind? Say... Never Have You Ever?





	Have You?

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff! Is! Happening! (I say as if stuff doesn't happen practically every week lol)
> 
> Anyway, mentions of Bim eating people at the very end- just FYI, I mean it's Bim so it's not too out of the ordinary for him because of his canon video but I figured I'd slide that in there. It's a popular headcannon in this fandom and I thought I'd give it a little spotlight for the end.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

They were sitting around the living room, looking faintly amused at Anti who was complaining. 

“D̵o̵ ̸w̶e̶ ̸H̵A̴V̵E̴ ̵t̵o̴?̵!̵”

“It’s just a game Anti, it won’t kill you.”

Dark got sudden flashbacks of the monopoly game that they all refused to speak of, but stayed silent. They were lucky they had had two doctors around.

“C’mon Anti, it’s Never Have You Ever! I bet you can’t beat me.~” Wilford goaded. Anti frowned and sat down. 

“Y̶o̸u̶’̵r̶e̵ ̵t̴o̵a̸s̵t̵ ̷W̷a̴r̴f̷s̴t̵a̸c̸h̷e̸.̷”

They all settled in a circle. Chase took lead. “Alright, we’ll take turns. You guys know the rules. Raise your hand if you have done the thing. If you want to keep track you can, but honestly, I figure this is more of an opportunity to know each other better. We haven’t done much family bonding lately.”

|Or coworker bonding either. We need to stay a team.|

Nobody said anything against the notion.

“Good. So, I’ll start. Never have I ever used a bow and arrow.” 

“R̸e̵a̶l̵l̸y̴?̴ ̸T̶h̶a̷t̴’̸s̷ ̷w̷h̷a̶t̷ ̷y̸o̷u̸ ̷p̷i̵c̵k̷?̸”

Nevertheless, most of the room, save Wilford and Yan, didn’t raise their hands. Anti stuck his tongue out at Wilford, who rolled his eyes before speaking next. 

“Never have I ever killed somebody.”

“D̵o̶ ̶y̷o̴u̵ ̶w̸a̷n̶t̵ ̵t̸o̶ ̸g̷o̴ ̴i̷n̴t̴o̴ ̷s̶p̴e̴c̷i̷f̵i̴c̷s̴?̴”

“Anti, you have your own turn.” Chase admonished. He had kept his hand down, leaving Wil (No surprise), Anti (Also no surprise), Bim, Yan, Blue, and Host remaining with their hands in the air.

“Host? You’ve killed before?” Blue looked surprised, although he would deny it. He had killed once or twice before Dark had disabled his secondary objective.

Host held up a single finger. “The Host has killed one person, yes.”

“In cold blood or self-defense?”

|Wilford…| Dark warned. 

“Self-defense, although it may seem cold-blooded.”

There were frowns. “T̸h̴a̴t̴ ̷d̴o̵e̸s̶n̸’̵t̷ ̷e̴v̷e̵n̶ ̸m̶a̴k̷e̷ ̴s̵e̶n̸s̶e̷.̸” Chase facepalmed.

“The Host killed somebody who was likely to kill him in the future, although hadn’t progressed to that level quite yet. Simply maiming.”

There was silence. “It was the guy who took your eyes, wasn’t it?” The mood of the room was somber. 

“The Host confirms this statement.”

|Would you be willing to share who, Host?| Because if Host hadn’t killed them they would be in a world of hurt right now.

Host looked thoughtful. “The Host would be willing to confirm a guess.” 

“Why not just say it?”

“Because the name from the Host’s mouth could give him power.”

There was confused silence. 

“D̷o̸ ̸y̸o̶u̴ ̴h̴a̷v̸e̷ ̷t̸o̷ ̵s̶p̶e̵a̸k̵ ̴i̷n̶ ̶r̴i̵d̶d̵l̶e̵s̶?̶”

“Oh shut it and answer already. I want to see which one of us guesses right.” Wilford quipped..

More silence. Nobody wanted to be the first to say a name in case they were wrong.

|Was it Author?|

Everyone looked up with slightly shocked expressions on their faces. Nobody had even thought of that one, sure that it was a human at best, a minor character at worst.

“The Host can confirm.”

Complete and utter quiet descended across the room. 

“Well how did you manage that one?” 

“Vilford!”

“It’s a fair question!”

“The Host froze him in place then killed him with one blow from his bat.”

Silence. “So you were given the bat? Before or after he took your eyes? Because that thing could easily skewer a finger.” Chase looked faintly sickened.

“After.”

“That’s messed up.”

|You say that like it’s not normal for us to have messed up origin stories.|

“It’s still unusually cruel, even for the Author.”

|He did take the concept of playthings a little too literally sometimes.|

“The Host believes he fabricated the Host for the specific purpose of killing the Host.”

“...woah. That’s really messed up, even for him.”

|Unless he did that often without us knowing. He only had to type it, and he always burned what he wrote.|

“The irony being that what the Host writes does not become real.”

“Yeah, that’s a little ironic I guess.”

Silence. Robbie spoke up for the first time that evening, probably to change the subject. 

“Alright. Who here has eaten a human being?”

Bim raised his hand slowly.

“ _BIM!_ ”


End file.
